


Warehouse

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown sneak off for some privacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just fun times lol. Wanted to get it done before the year ends.

The past few days have been slow in activity. No relics had come up in the system nor mines have been attacked. Knockout decided it was a perfect opportunity for them to get some fresh air, specifically some privacy. Though he and Breakdown shared their rooms with one another, they never felt truly comfortable. The red doctor had not been able to enjoy any interfacing or self service for the last couple weeks, constant interruptions and the thought of the other decepticons being so close by nagged at his mind too much for peace in bed. He needed a break from the ship. 

Knockout convinced his assistant to sneak out with him for the night, a destination already in place. Curious, Breakdown had agreed liking the mischievous look in Knockout’s optics. He had been itching for some privacy with the doctor. Without any problems they space bridged in the outskirts of a city the red bot frequented during his races. There were a lot of old storage and assembly factories there. It was at an abandoned furniture warehouse that the two bots happen to sneak into. 

“How do you feel about this spot?” asked Knockout as he watched Breakdown inspect the large open room, licking his mouth. He was already puffing out his chassis and shining his bio lights brightly, ready to get down to business. The blue bruiser was anxiously rubbing at his hands, glancing at every corner as if expecting a decepticon or vehicon to just burst in with some assignment or an emergency call to the medbay, ruining their fun before it’s even begun.

“We’re completely alone. It’s perfect.”

For their makeshift bed they quickly slid a couple of mattresses into a pile. The warehouse proved a smart choice. As Breakdown settled the last mattress into the pile he felt the doctor’s weight from behind. Their EM fields brushed against one another as Knockout pinned him down, claws holding his thick wrists on either side of the bot’s orange faceplate. He had been wanting this for weeks and set on loving every moment of this. Breakdown's audio receptors were filled with his moans and the red doctor's low grunts at his mouth as they lightly scraped against one another. They held each other closely, Knockout on top of him lovingly kissing his assistant. Both of them moved slow and careful, savoring the warmth in each other’s frame. The mattresses they threw together squeaked under their weight. 

Their kisses were gentle and wet, hands now searching and feeling one another's frame. Breakdown’s thighs held the doctor in place. Knockout's hands gripped the blue bot’s chassis, massaging the trembling metal. Breakdown melted in his hands, always eager for touch and friction. His assistant groaned into Knockout’s mouth as he felt the doctor grope at his chassis. Breakdown liked being caressed; his fans whirred in agreement. 

“ _Ohh,_ ” he whined as he bent his legs, “oh Knockout.”

“Louder for me, assistant.”

With a strong grip he lifted one of Breakdown’s legs over his shoulder. Instinctively Breakdown reached for his interface array, warm and uncomfortable. He let out a sigh of relief as he opening his panel. Coolant began forming on their faces. A low whine escaped his mouth as Knockout eagerly rubbed at the outside of his valve, lubricant already dripping at the rim. Despite the gentle start Knockout knew they had both been wanting to get to the main event. He couldn't get the same satisfaction of taking Breakdown with all the racket around them back on board. With annoying bots and a thankless job a couple hallways away, the red bot could never fully indulge into whatever he was doing with his lovely assistant. 

The high ceiling had long ago given in to age and weather, cracks of light coming down on them. The light shone well on the bot writhing underneath Knockout, his one yellow optic brilliant and captivating. The weak look that Breakdown gave excited him. He pulled back for a breather, tapping on his partner's valve. 

"You ready for me?"

"Not there yet."

"Need me to help?"

Breakdown gave a meek nod as he wiped at his warm face. “Y...yes.” 

Sometimes it took a little more than kisses or touches to get his assistant going. Knockout would savor this slowly. 

They readjusted their positions. Breakdown sat down facing Knockout, legs spread apart. It was their most common acts of intimacy, one Knockout always hoped for whenever they felt like interfacing. It'd come before or even after any overloads; getting the blue bot to self service and help during the process filled him with a sense of control and dominance. The blue bot would be at his mercy and Knockout would want nothing more than to hear Breakdown cry his name. 

Breakdown leaned back on an elbow, angling with bent legs around the doctor. He liked it when the doctor dragged things out. Knockout stuck two claws into his mouth before bringing them into Breakdown’s valve. 

At the cold sensation the blue bot’s legs shook. He was excruciatingly sensitive, which is why he liked it when Knockout helped him self service. He arched into the sensation, wanting friction. A few light touches before he began to slip his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. The wet build-up of lubricant had the energon in Knockout’s lines going. He climbed over his partner, wanting a better look of his struggling face.

“How’s that?” 

“ _K-Knockout!_ ”

Teasing him, he twisted his claws and stroked at the calipers within. The obscene, wet noise had them both groaning.

“Not enough,” cried Breakdown weakly.

The doctor snickered. “I know. I just like hearing you admit it.”

Knockout gave a particularly hard shove. Breakdown moaned, feeling them twist in him. His valve convulsed as more lubricant formed, exciting the red bot. 

“Knock...Knockout _please!_ ” squirmed his assistant. His yellow optic begged him to continue. 

“Primus,” breathed the doctor. “You’re so nice when you beg.” 

Breakdown leaned back on both of his elbows for support, the enormous open room echoing their cries. With a spare hand Knockout grabbed on one of the openings in Breakdown’s chassis, a tight hold on the bouncing metal as his assistant writhed under him. The red bot was getting more aggressive, reaching further into Breakdown’s valve practically hitting the ceiling nod. Lubricant pooled within. His assistant bit back, attempting to muffle the embarrassing whimpers. 

“More,” he cried weakly. Lubricant dripped on the mattresses underneath them, springs creaking loudly as Breakdown’s frame was pushed further down from Knockout’s force. The doctor fondled his warm chassis, his assistant’s spark thrumming wildly underneath. Their EM fields burned, a tangle of desperation and heat. Knockout could hear his fans kicking up as he leaned farther into Breakdown, taking his servos out for a moment. He watched with satisfaction as the blue bot relaxed a bit, venting heavily. Dropping onto his back he looked to the side, feeling the mesh and calipers in his valve burning. He reached down, beginning to work himself now.

Meanwhile the doctor continued to massage Breakdown’s chest, delivering stimulation to the hot metal with tight pinches. His claws poked into his seams underneath, lightly feeling at the inner cables. Breakdown groaned, shuffling his legs desperately as he applied more fingers into his valve, massaging the swollen rim.

Knockout opened his own panels, the claustrophobic heat becoming unbearable. It dripped of lubricant already, transfluid at the tip of his spike. He dug his own claws within him, looking up at Breakdown with pleasure dimmed optics. He found looking at his assistant work at himself painfully arousing. Breakdown’s free hand wandered over to his face, attempting to muffle his low whines. It gave a chance for the doctor to reposition himself on one knee as he gripped Breakdown’s thighs and hauled him up at an angle. His assistant let a startled cry that turned into a sharp moan as the doctor nibbled at the hand and fingers leading into his valve. Eventually he began to eat him out, slipping his tongue as far in as he could. 

Breakdown tried to speak, but came out as helpless mumbling as he hastily gripped at the mattress underneath. He overloaded, whimpering for Knockout. As his valve gushed lubricant, Knockout mouthed at his throbbing rim. His partner angled himself better, hungry for the sensation. The wet slurping noises delighted Knockout's spike to cause his partner to be gripped with such intense pleasure. He began to self service again, Breakdown’s cries burning him up. A bit clumsy, Knockout felt for his valve that had gone ignored and dug his claws in deeply. His lubricant began to drip below over his assistant’s shaking legs, spike bobbing with the sensation. 

Opening his optic, Breakdown begged for Knockout over and over. 

“Please, I can’t take it anymore.”

“What do you want me to do, sweetness?”

As if to answer, the bot underneath him spread his legs as far apart as he could. “Now.”

The doctor gave one last nimble of the rim before pulling away, wiping at his lubricant drenched face. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

While Breakdown made himself comfortable, Knockout lathered his claws with the lubricant trickling out of his assistant and smearing it across his quivering thighs. With one arm he had the blue bot pushed down into the mattress, looming over him with a dominant stare. His assistant loved it, eagerly awaiting to be filled. 

Of course, Knockout wanted to mess with him a bit first. He grabbed at his spike, positioning to penetrate his partner. The head of it pressed at the top of Breakdown’s valve. He could feel him squirm underneath him, anticipation eating at him. But Knockout did not move, opting to watch his helpless assistant. 

“Cruel,” grumbled Breakdown as his frame relaxed thankful for the brief cool down.

“Oh, don’t be like that. Love you.” He blew him a kiss.

“N-no. Mean, cruel,” he began to rut his valve over the head of Knockout's spike. It caught Knockout off guard. 

“ _S-stop,_ ” moaned Knockout as he desperately held himself above his partner's thrusting hips. His spike managed to slip into the warm folds of Breakdown’s valve. As he was enveloped in the wet heat Breakdown continued to move his hips in a weak attempt of getting friction. The effort had him panting as he breathed Knockout’s name repeatedly, back arching off the makeshift bed. 

The flutter of calipers pulled at his spike, the snug sensation indescribable. Knockout had both arms on opposite sides of Breakdown’s quivering frame and he began to pull in and out, hard. It had his assistant drooling, his attempts of shielding his sweltering orange face going in vain.

“Let me...let me see,” begged Knockout as his claws clenched tightly onto the mattress underneath them, ripping it with ease. His engine roared as a particular thrust on Breakdown’s end had his valve gripping at his spike. With his optic closed, lost in the pleasure, he surrendered over to Knockout. 

Knockout pushed into Breakdown, enjoying the lubricant coating the blue frame underneath him as it pooled below them. The wet, squelching valve sucked at his spike and Knockout gave a grateful growl of his engine. Their EM fields grew intoxicating, both calling for closeness and sweet words. 

“Breakdown... _Primus_ ,” whimpered the doctor as his spike went fully inside the large bot. His valve was swollen, streams of lubricant gushing from the stuffed valve. “Here, do me.”

A gentle touch at Breakdown’s arm and his assistant understood. With one of his spare hands, Breakdown reached over and began to feel up at Knockout’s valve. The red bot whined helplessly, crying his partner’s name happily. With thighs plush against him, Knockout bent over Breakdown letting his spike rest in the warm valve as his was stimulated. He overloaded, the double sensation of heat too much for him to bare. He begged Breakdown for more, as the valve around his spike clenched sympathetically. 

“You’re so good...oh Breaky,” panted Knockout. He could feel his lubricant drip down his trembling thighs as his assistant’s fingers left him. He gave a weak tug of his spike, the wet sound a reminder of just how close they were to a shared overload. 

“Fast.”

“You sure?” 

Breakdown nodded. The doctor gave a small smile, he shared the same sentiment as his impatient assistant. 

“Hold me tightly.”

Knockout completely pulled out of Breakdown. The soreness of his legs and arms were catching up to him. Both their fans whirred loudly, attempting to sate their poor warm frames. Breakdown grabbed onto Knockout’s hips as he angled himself. The doctor gave a quick appreciative look of the weak and melting frame underneath him. His engine purred appreciatively, and quickly thrusted into Breakdown. Lubricant splattered on their legs as Knockout worked on his partner in haste. Breakdown cried his name desperately, cut off every so often as his frame jumped with the fervor of Knockout’s eager strength. 

The heat of their sparks became suffocating and tight. The mattresses underneath them creaked under their desperation, springs mercilessly squeaking atop their excited moans. It echoed, the factory reminding them of just how alone and unimportant the chaos outside the walls mattered. Knockout was lost in Breakdown’s whimpers and cries, his valve clenching at him fiercely. They were drenched in coolant now, panting and whispering each other’s names desperately. 

The doctor could feel himself on the brink of overload now. Breakdown, lost in the frenzy of it all let go of Knockout’s hips as he reached for his back and slammed the red bot snug against him. The frantic move allowed Knockout to hit his ceiling nod sharply and with that his assistant gave a loud, intense cry as he overloaded. The doctor’s engine roared at the force of his partner’s push at his spike and with optics closed tightly his own overload followed. 

They held still as the sensation swept through them, sweetly warming up their frames and sparks alike. He could feel the tight space in Breakdown's valve be filled with transfluid. He slowly pulled out, putting his interface array behind its panels as a gush of liquid followed behind. He drapes his upper body over his partner's torso, completely spent and sated. Breakdown soon calmed down, thighs a wet shaking mess as he lazily sat up looking them over.

“You surprised me,” Knockout murmured tiredly as he reached for Breakdown’s valve. He dipped his claws into the hot mesh and wet calipers, massaging the swollen material. His assistant grunted in appreciation as he lied back down, venting harshly. You should pull me like that more often.”

“Playing in charge is fun, I suppose.”

“I love it," agreed the red bot. Minutes passed as their fans cooled them down, Knockout idly self servicing Breakdown. He enjoyed the feeling of his claws lathered up too much, the wet noise making his engine rumble. This night had been spent well and Knockout was glad to have gotten them out of the ship even for a fragging session. 

“Umm, Knockout?”

“Yes?”

“How’re we gonna get clean?”

He hadn't planned on past the point of interfacing. Knockout laughed, nervously looking away. “Oops.”


End file.
